King Sombra
Summary King Sombra is the fourth villain of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and seems to be in the middle ground when it comes to strength in comparison to the other villains, though he is also he 2nd strongest character in the show without any power-ups or items to help him, next to Discord. Sombra enslaved the entire Crystal Empire, even referring to them as his "Crystal Slaves". He was banished by both Celestia and Luna, but after 1000 years returned to take over again. However, he was eventually not only defeated, but killed, blown to a million pieces, by the Crystal Heart. He also seemingly created the Dark Magic seen several times throughout the show. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B Name: King Sombra Origin: My Little Pony Gender: Male Age: Over 1000 years old Classification: Unicorn Powers and Abilities: Has powerful Dark Magic even more Powerful than what Princess Celestia and Twilight Sparkle have shown to do with it, which allows him to take over and enslave the entire Crystal Empire and leave them in a state of depression and have PTSD of his rule, leaving them unable to recall the memories of the time. Also has powerful overall magic, was seen to be able to outclass Twilight at the time. Has Shapeshifting of sorts, can become a gigantic Empire-sized smoke monster with Intangibility, or his regular Unicorn form. Attack Potency: At least City level (It took both Celestia & Luna in order to banish him, was only killed by the Crystal Heart) Speed: Likely Sub-Relativistic (Somewhat comparable to Luna) to Relativistic (was able to react to an Alicorn's beam attack, which is at this speed) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least City level (required 2 Alicorns to actually be taken down), his intangibility in his smoke form makes him very difficult to hurt Stamina: Superhuman, seems to be able to easily traverse the entire Empire in seconds without tiring out, could likely contend with 1 Alicorn Range: Several miles (At least the size of the Crystal Empire, was able to spread across the entire Empire in his smoke form and can likely reach farther Intelligence: Likely highly intelligent, was able to take over and rule the entire Crystal Empire with an iron fist, was smart enough to know how to properly hide the Crystal Heart from all in such a good way it took Twilight in order to figure it out, was still able to outsmart Twilight and would've won if Spike did not step in on 2 separate occasions. Standard Equipment: None Notable Weaknesses: Had none notable, though he does seem to be a bit direct and simple in his plans when his Plan A fails, not really having a back-up and just rushing at his enemies, which cost him in the end. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Kings Category:Evil Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Darkness Users Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:My Little Pony Category:Tyrants Category:Tier 7 Category:Magic Users Category:Mammals Category:Horses Category:Hasbro